


Friends to Benefits

by BizarreJoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Crossdressing, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe
Summary: Michael is an introverted perv with a crush on his friend. Once his friend Josh gets stood up, he'll see how far a crush between friends can go.
Relationships: Michael/Josh
Kudos: 16





	Friends to Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone on discord that wishes to remain anonymous. Thanks to my boys Vicious and Fauxpines for beta reading and helping me finish this.

That day on the metro, Michael had the look of a person on autopilot. It wasn’t really a rare occurrence, for him, it seemed that the life he was living wasn't much of a life at all. He worked an office job with a proverbial mask of compliance the whole time leaving him drained and sad in the end. He found solace in his apartment, away from the world that seemed so fake and disheartening. He had his various types of media to keep him occupied and give himself an endorphin boost. Movies, comics, video games, and chatting with friends online. This filled him with a semblance of joy that seemed misplaced in society still. 

He liked his introverted lifestyle, but one thing existed outside of it that filled him with joy. That was his friend Josh. A person that practically existed as his opposite yet complimented him so well. While he was an introvert, Josh was an extrovert through and through. He was athletic, went out on dates regularly, killed it at his job. He loved his life in the outside world that Michael avoided. 

The juxtaposition didn't stop there. Michael was a small guy, practically effeminate with soft, fair, and pale skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, and a physique that you would not expect to be a man upon first glance. While Josh was big, fit enough to have muscles that could be seen on him with any outfit he wore, black skin that glistened when he worked out, clean cut look with a nicely maintained hairstyle and a goatee that accented his chiseled jaw. They were quite the duo to be living with one another. 

Having met in college they helped each other out, Michael helping Josh out with his classes while he kept a busy schedule with his various outside activities. While Josh tried his best to help keep Michael in a somewhat social loop and kept people from messing with him as he was prone to many bullying from intolerant assholes. It made sense that they lived together. They never conflicted in their livelihoods. 

Typically Josh was out and about on dates, going to clubs with friends, and usually was only home to clean up, change clothes, or on occasion sleep when he wasn't hooking up with someone. Michael held down the fort in his own way, keeping it clean, cooking, and maintaining things as needed. He even opted to help Josh with taking things, as thanks for not infringing on his space. Sharing an apartment would be tough normally, but they had a good arrangement between them as friends. 

Luckily for Michael, as Josh did his thing outside the apartment, he did his thing. A lot of time spent in his introverted life meant he relied on himself heavily for those carnal needs that most men dealt with. For him, that included a little light cross dressing and checking his sights for some good gay pornos. 

In his mid teen years Michael found out he was as much into guys as he was into girls. His extensive searches for porn online brought him to a plethora of porn which stirred something deep within him which he accepted very quickly. Through personal experimentation, he learned that he was probably a bottom as he got more pleasure by taking than by giving. Over the years his collection of anal toys grew as they grew with his experience. All through this time of discovery he did it all while dressed in cute little outfits. 

Another thing he learned about himself was he loved to dress up. One particular year in high school, bullies cornered Michael and forced him to dress in girls clothes for the day, saying 'gay boys need to dress appropriately'. When he first did it, it was to avoid a beating, but they inadvertently awakened something in him that day, it wasn’t immediate, and maybe it was a defense mechanism, but he found he looked damn sexy in what he wore. 

Soon it became a habit when he masturbated and used toys on himself he would dress up in some panties and nighties. As he toyed with his ass, he would imagine a strong and burly man wanting to fuck him like the femboy he was. 

Josh never knew about this side of Michael. He knew he was bi, which he never had any issue with, but Michael was still guarded about his particular tastes in men and who he wanted to have fuck him. Especially considering his tastes practically fit Josh to a tee. The porn Michael watched was practically all interracial at this point. The story being the same every time, if there happened to even be a story at the time. 

A small white twink boy being dominated by a muscle bound black bull. The larger of the two practically manhandling the smaller one, making the twink do any and all things the bull wanted. Sucking his big black cock until it exploded in his mouth with cum. Squeezing the large throbbing member into his tight little ass that practically looked like he was going to be torn apart, yet still took it and still begged for more. 

The sheer act of domination always got Michael hard and ready to cum. He wanted that so badly that his selection of toys reflected his desires as he bought dildos that were practically like the real thing, if not a little excessive to play into the fantasy. Thick, long, and veiny. 

Honestly though he thought about why he wanted a big black bull to fill his ass. He found that he was a little attracted to Josh a few years ago. Or perhaps it was more accurate to say he was lusting over his friend, something fierce. He wasn't in love with him, knowing it wouldn't happen since Josh wasn't gay. Not only that, but Josh also liked women with a bit of meat on them. Some of the women that he hooked up with had Michael turning his head, because no man is that gay as he often said. But his lithe and thin figure probably wasn't going to get Josh's attention anyways. 

Michael was content, keeping this secret to himself and getting off while fantasizing about someday Josh just bending him over and clapping his cheeks. He would just have to imagine his own cum when he orgasmed as his friend's coating him and splattering his face. He imagined however the taste would be richer than his own. 

He would have another night of fantasizing that as Josh had a date planned that night, leaving Michael with the apartment to himself. And with such alone time, he opened himself to a bigger space to have his fun. He dressed himself up in some sexy attire for the evening. A striped crop top, a pink thigh high tight skirt, a pair of white fishnet stockings, and a purple thong that barely contained his package. He grabbed his favorite dildo and a bottle of lube and proceeded to the living room couch. Setting his phone to hook up with their TV, he set up the porno he was going to enjoy for the time. 

His selection reflected his particular taste as he saw a skinny white guy about to be fucked senseless by a much larger and stronger black man. Michael envied the man in the video but he knew that the industry wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He put that aside and enjoyed the fantasy that played before him. He began to mimic the video with him starting off by sucking the black plastic cock he had. It tasted nothing like what he imagined and he had to let it warm up in his mouth but he had fun practicing his deep throating technique. Not that he was going to use it, but he enjoyed the idea nonetheless. 

After the guy in the video stopped sucking his bull’s dick, the good stuff started. The smaller of the two was tossed all around as the dark and sizable dick pushed into the pale ass before him. Michael grabbed his bottle of lube and poured a generous helping on the dildo, for even though he was used to taking it, he always needed it nice and lubed up for his pleasure. He pressed the tip to his own anus and poked and prodded a few times, enjoying the anticipation of how deep it was going to go. Then he pressed harder as his ring of muscle gave way to the imposing item. 

Michael moaned aloud, as he didn't have anyone to disturb in his moment of ecstacy. He continued to let his voice fill the room as he plunged the piece of rubbery plastic in and out of his ass. It was pain and pleasure mixed all into one as he relished in how it hurt when it dived into him, and the relief of it being pulled out. Those feelings traded off as he felt the pleasure in being filled and the pain of feeling so empty.

With his free hand he grabbed his own cock. While not as impressive as the ones he desired, he was comfortable grabbing and stroking his three and a half inch cock. He stroked up and down, spreading his pre cum all over his dick as it oozed from the tip. His foreskin covering and exposing his head with every stroke, the feeling of the sensations teasing him. 

The centerpiece of this whole event was the sensation of his prostate being poked and prodded inside him. Over and over again he felt the tingling as his orgasm built to its peak. 

Suddenly, the door to the apartment unlocked and the door knob began to turn. 

Michael was in shock. Who could it be? Was it really Josh? He was supposed to be out all night, what happened? 

All this hit him at once and too suddenly. There was no recovering from this. Dildo deep in his ass, hand firmly wrapped around his own dick, and to top it off he was about to cum. He was going to be found out now, and there was no turning back. 

The door opened, the creaking of it cut through the various sounds of debauchery that filled the room as that was all that was important to Michael now. However that sound became muted as he came. Semen erupted from his dick firing straight up, hitting his face and strewn across his clothes. In that moment he saw Josh enter the door. 

Something seemed off with Josh as he didn't look all too happy. Michael could imagine that seeing your roommate jerking it to gay porn in the living room would ruin one's evening. However the scowl seemed to be plastered on his face. Before even entering the apartment. 

"Fucking CUNT! Standing me up like that! Doesn't she know the shit I had to do to get those reservations! And she didn't even show up! I mean what the fuuu….???"

Josh's rant was cut short as he took in the scene before him. His best friend and roommate, dressed in women's clothing and covered in his own jizz as a scene of a black cock being pulled from a white ass now leaking cum was playing on the TV. Needless to say the large black man was at a loss of words even though he seemed to be full of piss and vinegar before. 

Michael was just sad there, scared and meek. He didn't know what to make of Josh's silence. How was he going to explain this? What was going to happen to him? Did he need to start looking for a new place now or did he have some time after the storm was done? 

Silence still filled the room, as the video on screen ended and was stuck on the recommended videos, showing off similar content including a set of thumbnails showing men of different races and skin colors either sucking or fucking one another. The two men just stared at each other, not knowing who should say what first. Josh who's gaze was like that of steel, thinking of something yet to be done or said. Michael who's stare was more out of fear of breaking eye contact, lest doing so would cause some trouble to ensue for him. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Josh finally moved towards Michael. All the frail boy could think was this was it. He was in for it now. He closed his eyes ready to be thrown out. Yet nothing happened. All he heard was the sound of a zipper being undone. He opened his eyes finally and was shocked by what he saw before him. 

Josh had undid his pants and whipped his dick out, as it hung directly in Mike's face. It was by every definition, a big black cock. It hung there, long, dark, thick, and veiny, twitching from time to time, as if showing off his heartbeat. He was circumcised, much to Mike's disappointment, but the head was still a marvel to behold as it topped off the most beautiful cock Mike had ever seen. Which wasn't much considering he had never seen a real dick in his life, only online. But in any case, he was over the moon to have this be his first real dick. 

Josh grabbed his shaft and began stroking it. Having it extended out as it was now, growing in size, it was dangerously close to Mike's face. He was fighting every urge to just gobble it up and suck it down his throat. He was just appreciating the show. But his mind got foggy as the scent of it permeated his nostrils. A mix of his friend’s natural musk and whatever cologne he decided to put on for the night. 

After a few strokes though. Josh tilted his head to Mike. As if saying 'get the fuck on with it'. Mike just kept staring into Josh's eyes as he opened his mouth as wide as he could. His soft and delicate face moved forward and began licking the tip of his friend's cock. The small taste he sampled was incredible. It was very similar to the scent he took in, with the added bit of saltiness as he could taste the precum beading up on the tip. He moved his head forward a little more, putting the tip in his mouth. This alone made his heart beat like a jackhammer as his senses were filled with the one thing he never thought would happen. 

It was so hot he felt like his lips would be burned off. But he pressed onwards. The monstrosity of a member slid over his tongue and began hitting close to the back of his throat. Mike was glad he had been practicing his deepthroating, not that he would have thought this would happen. But he was proud the time he did do it was well spent. He bobbed his head back and forth slowly, humming with pleasure as his world was filled with the most intoxicating of sensations. 

Soon he lost all sense of self, and became a slave to it. Only wanting to please the big black cock that rested in his mouth. With greater ferocity, he began to suck and take in the dick as far as he could into his mouth and throat. For being such a frail and shy young man, he really was good at taking dick in his mouth. 

Josh was stunned at how good it felt and how intense Mike was going at it. He only saw his friend as a frail guy, who probably would break under any real form of stress. Yet here he was, taking his dick better than most of the girls he had been with. Most of whom considered their head game as strong. This definitely put Mike up there in the top five. The soft features of his face looked different as he looked a mixture of concentration, determination, and sheer euphoria. 

Every so often Mike would make eye contact as he was sucking. His soft blue eyes met Josh's dark brown eyes and their hearts jumped as they saw the sense of joy they gave each other. Josh was feeling his core tighten up as his breath began to quicken. Mike, likewise, felt his friend pulse, throb, and twitch more erratically in his mouth as the taste of his precum coating his tongue felt thicker. 

Mike made a move and reached for Josh's hands, placing them on his head. Josh was surprised at Mike's boldness as he took the initiative to do such a thing. He took the hint and gripped his friends blonde hair between his fingers. Bucking his hips gently, Josh began to thrust into Mike's face, driving his dick all the way to the base as he felt it practically enter his throat. The tightness sent Josh over the edge as he came, and came hard. 

Rope after rope of cum shot forth filling Mike's mouth. It was hot, thick, and salty. Mike's fantasies didn't do any justice, but he was right in how good it tasted compared to his own jizz. It was so filling, practically a meal in itself. Josh on the other hand felt the suction of his friend and revealed in the experience of the top notch head he was receiving. He was especially surprised at how voracious he was at cleaning his dick and sucking down every drop of cum. 

After a few more seconds, Mike slid off of his dick and breathed a sigh of pleasure as he savored the rich and hearty reward he worked for. Josh watched as his friend savored his personal flavor. He was confused. Not at the fact that Mike was so good at this, although he was an introvert and how he got so good without any help was a deeper question. No, Josh was confused that he himself let Mike suck him off like that. 

That night he was planning on getting laid with a new hot piece of ass he had just met, but when he was stood up he was angry and upset. He was pent up too because he hadn't had sex in a few weeks. He always thought Mike was a good looking guy, never thinking past the idea that he was hot. But coming in to see him dressed like he was, something in Josh just snapped any concept of it being wrong in half. He wanted that release and was glad his friend could give it. 

While Josh was left in a daze from the amazing head he received, Mike shifted around on the couch. Turing himself around, he had his knees resting on the cushions, hands gripped the back of it, and he stuck his ass out causing the short skirt on him to lift higher, revealing his pale white ass. Josh was taken out of his euphoric daze as he saw his friend present himself. He had seen a lot of ass before in his days, being such a popular guy with the ladies. Seeing this though, he had to admit, Mike had a damn fine ass. If it weren't for his cock and balls on display he would have sworn he was staring at a woman's. 

However there was a cock and balls there. The cock was hard and twitched as if in anticipation of what was about to be done. Mike's anus puckered every so often, like it was begging to recieve something. Josh looked over to the side and saw the dildo that was once occupying the hole before him. It looked almost like his, aside from the exaggerated veins that went along the toys shaft. If Mike was taking this, surely he could take Josh's cock. 

Josh grabbed for the bottle of lube sitting close by and popped the bottle with an audible click. It was small but it caused Mike to turn his head to look back around and watch as Josh squeezed the liquid onto his dick and rubbed it with his hand making sure to coat it well. Mike watched in awe, giddy with anticipation. A few drops were put into Mike's ass to ensure he too was properly lubed up as well, drawing a sharp breath from the petite man. He bit his lip, barely able to contain his excitement.

Grabbing the pale ass before him, Josh spread one ass cheek to the side giving him a better view of the hole he was about to get very familiar with. He grabbed his cock and lined it up to his friends anus, prodding it and feeling the tight holes resistance. He hesitated thinking what he was about to do was going to be too much for the frail young man. But in his eyes, Mike pleaded for his large dark friend to stick it in. 

That look was all Josh needed to push past all the resistances to take the next step, both mental and physical. He pushed his hips forward and drove his dick into his friend. Inch by inch he felt the tight ring of muscles give way as it engulfed his monster of a member. The warmth enveloped him making him shiver as he felt the pleasure flow through him. He didn't feel like he wanted to move and feel this for as long as possible. Years of good pussy taught him though, no matter how good it feels, you got to move to get the most out of it. And so he did, in and out he thrusted again and again feeling how perfect his dick was being squeezed by this femboy's ass.

Likewise, from Mike's perspective, he was over the moon with pleasure as he was filled by the big black cock he had desired these past few years. It slid in so well thanks to the lube his friend made sure to use, the gentleman he was. And it hit all the right spots, stretching his hole enough to feel good but not hurt, and penetrating deeply to press all the right buttons but not damage the goods.

Josh grabbed a hold of Mike's hips, gaining better control over his thrusts and his buddy's movements as if to say he was taking the lead in this dance of decadence. To the touch, Mike had soft and supple skin, almost like that of some of the women he hooked up with in the past. He watched as his partner's body bounced with his thrusts and how it relaxed and tensed up in sync with how hard he went. Josh could be a demon in the sheets, but he was also a caring lover. He made sure Mike was good and ready before breaking out the hard stuff. 

Mike meanwhile moaned and gasped as he felt his lover for the evening gradually increase his intensity. The grip on his hips were warm and firm, just enough to be comforting and imposing at the same time. He felt the pressure in his core building more and more as his cock twitched and oozed precum as his partner pressed against his prostate ever so nicely. He was going to cum soon. 

Josh was feeling the same from his end. The sensations of all he was experiencing, including Mike's moans, were about to make him cum too. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the living room accompanied by labored breaths and moans. The two were close and were about to know very soon. Mike let loose first, despite having cum not too long ago, as his glands were assaulted from the inside resulting in him ejaculating abruptly. His seed spilled on the couch as he moaned with all the pleasure cascaded over him. Josh followed soon after, something about his friend cumming pushed him over the edge as he filled him to the brim with his thick hot load. Mike knew he was being filled as a hot and gooey sensation spread into his lower half. This sensation made it feel as though his orgasm lasted longer than it was as this feeling was like heaven to him. 

The two stayed in their position for a solid minute, catching their breaths and letting the feel of their orgasms wash over them and dissipate. Josh decided it was time to pull out as he achingly withdrew his dick from Mike. The frail boy hissed in relief as he felt his ass empty out causing the semen that was pumped into him to seep out. Josh collapsed onto the couch as Mike laid down, ass too in pain to sit. They sat silently for a bit until Joss broke the silence. 

"Sooo… wanna go get some dinner."

"Sure," Mike said. "Just let me get cleaned up."

  
  



End file.
